It just figures
by Prinder
Summary: Why Milliardo got the 12" tall 01 Gundam Pilot: Heero Yuy action-figure for his 10th birthday, he never knew. But what happens, years after pawning it off to his little sister, the Peacecrafts fall and Relena discovers something Special.
1. At Jake's Roller rink

Greetings one and all! I bet you know what this is... that's right, this is where I list the winner of our last voting in "Never, Ever, After"! As you can see, it was a really close race, Number Eight won by only one vote! I was honestly starting to wonder what would happen if we ended up with a tie... Hum... maybe I would have ended up trying to write two stories at the same time, or maybe I would have tried to mix them both together to see what would have happened.

Anyway, I got a total of one-hundred reviews on my last fic and I'm really hoping that I do better than I ever have before with this one, which I have named: "It Just Figures" I hope that you can survive the pun... ; Anyway, on with the story!

With love and peace,

Prinder

In first place: #8 with 22 votes.

Second place: #7 with 21 votes.

Third place: #2 with 17 votes.

Fourth place: #4, #12, #13 with 11 votes.

Fifth place: #1 with 10 votes.

Sixth Place: #6, with 9 votes.

Seventh Place: #10, #9 with 7 votes.

Eighth Place: #14 with 6 votes.

Ninth Place: #15 with 5 votes.

Tenth Place: #3 with 4 votes.

Eleventh Place: #5, #11 with 3 votes.

Warnings: Extremely angry doll inside. Has strange tendency to blow things up. Use caution. An AU in the making.

Rating: PG.

Summery: Milliardo hated action figures, so why he got the twelve-inch-tall Zero-One Gundam Pilot: Heero Yuy, "G.I. Joe-like" action-figure for his tenth birthday, he never knew...

Disclaimer: Grumble, grumble sigh ...I do not own Gundam Wing, nor will I ever own it. I am just a poor, pitiful wannabe-author that isn't worth suing, so, if you please, just don't.

"Denotes speech."  
_'Denotes thought.'_

_Denotes writing._

"_Denotes over a phone"_

**It Just Figures**

_**By: Prinder**_

**Chapter one: Milliardo's birthday.**

Jake's Roller Rink, Milliardo's favorite place to come and play with his friends was were his mom and dad had decided to spare no expense on his party this year. Ten years old, he could hardly believe it! Soon he would be old enough to travel with dad and wouldn't have to stay at home with his mom and his little sister, Relena, who was only six. Though she was always sweet to everyone, she was still four years younger than him and she liked to get in the way of things.

"Milli! Hurry up! They're going to cut the cake without you!" Treize, who was only two months older than he and Lucrezia, and made sure that they knew it, said as he pulled on Milliardo's crisp white dress shirt, "Come along now, we don't want to be late, do we?"

"Okay, okay, I'm hurrying!" He said as he allowed himself to be pulled off the rink by Treize and to the table where he found his seat with his name written in calligraphy. Inwardly, he groaned when Treize was hustled further up the line as he was of "higher stature than the son of the Baron". Personally, Milliardo would have preferred a simple party where it was just he and his two best friends... not all of the royals and their kids along with them. Silently, Milli wished that his had sister there to distract everyone from him, as she usually does, with some new thing that she was sure to discover.

Milliardo smiled, sure as anything, Relena would be running around with half of the royals chasing her as she would "ooohh" and "ahhh" at the pretty colored, flashing lights, and marvel at a large sphere that was covered in mirrors above the roller rink. Some of the adults didn't even know what it was, even though it was really old, he had, however, overheard one of the countesses stating that it was known as a "disco ball" back in the pre-colony days. She also went on to say that she had read about it in a book. Milli rolled his eyes at the thought of her knowing what it looked like, as the book that she said it was in had no pictures in it; he had remembered seeing that book before in his father's study.

"Milli! Make a wish!" Lucrezia giggled as she snapped him back onto reality.

"I KNOW! I'm just taking my time, that's all!" Milliardo snapped, making up a quick lie as to why the candles were already half melted before he blew them out. All of the other children cheered while the adults clapped. Milli fought to hide the slight tinge of pink that welled up on his cheeks. It wasn't that he was shy, it was more to the fact that he preferred to be left alone to do his own thing rather than have everyone watching his every move. Again he wished that his sister wasn't sick so that she could distract everyone. She always seemed to know just when he felt the most uncomfortable and how to take the heat off his back.

With cake all finished, all of the guests produced, seemingly out of thin air for some, gifts. Milliardo grinned, there were at least some perks to having a large party with lots of rich people. Silently he counted up sixteen in total and pulled a notepad and pencil out from the inside pocket of his vest. Inwardly, he cringed as he heard all of the remarks about thoughtful it was of him think of writing a list of who gave him what. Milliardo rolled his eyes, he just wanted to make sure that he knew the names of the kids who got him stuff that they would know that he wouldn't like (as an example, Milliardo recalled when Edward, son of Count Ivan, purposely got him an orange sweater, black jeans two sizes too small, brown knee-high socks with matching ribbon to tie his unusually long platinum hair back) so he could beat them up later.

"Here, Millardo," Lucrezia giggled as she shyly pushed a box that was carefully wrapped in light blue paper into his hands, "Open mine first."

"Uh... thanks Lucrezia..." Milliardo replied as he secured the package in his hands, still slightly baffled by her strange behavior as of late, she was getting way to giggly for his own good. Lucrezia used to be so level-headed about things, but lately it seemed like all she could do when he was in the room was giggle and blush when she talked. He made a note to try to figure out what was wrong with her later as he ran one of his fingers under one of the folds of paper to loosen the tape without tearing the decorative covering. He fought the urge to groan when all of the adults made strange "cutie" noises about how gently he treated the gift. Grownups are so easily amused. "Um... wow, thanks again Lucrezia... I really like it, I do..." He said in awe as he removed the delicate-looking glass sculpture, an eagle with piercing storm-gray eyes, "But, how did you know that I liked Eagles so much?"

"I just remembered the time we were out on that hiking trip two months and sixteen days ago, when we saw one and you wouldn't stop talking about how it flew right over our heads until we got back to camp," She replied with a shrug, as if it wasn't that big of a deal for her to remember something so ordinary.

"I do believe that it is my turn to present you with a gift," Treize said as he handed Milli a large box that contained a brand new fencing set, complete with mask and sword.

"Oh... wow, thanks Treize, this is great, but how am I going to beat it when YOUR birthday comes around?"

"I'm sure that you will manage," Treize replied loudly before leaning over and whispering in his ear, "But, now that you mention it, I've had my eye on this new game that's due to come out in two weeks and..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get what you're saying," Milliardo said with grin, how typical of Treize, he was always plotting something.

"Glad to hear it."

And so continued the line of presents... new court robes from the Duke and Duchess of Winchester. A snow globe with the Peacecraft castle, to scale no less-- from Earl Thomas Mathews of Dublin. Not to mention a host of other wonderful things. But, just when he was starting to think that no one was going to end up with a broken nose later, Edward strikes again, this time with a twelve-inch-tall "Action figure" (Milliardo grumbled later on that was just a longer way of saying: "doll") from the new hit Television show called: "Gundam Wing".

In the Year AC 195, Television in the form of entertainment was banned because it allowed people a way to argue openly about the high social standards made by the Anarchy that was the aristocratic elite. However, Milliardo and several other kids that he knew of, had a contact with an group of inspiring young adults that had come up with a device that, when hooked up to a portable TV, picked up on a hidden band-length (provided one had an access code) that played the taboo shows. Fan-toys, such as the action figure, were rare, and were highly prized, but where, however, subject to much questioning by adults when first seen. Milli knew that the best way to avoid being asked endlessly, was to never start acknowledging that you knew anything about it in the first place. The standard answers were: "It's just a toy." or "Never heard of it before."

In the show in question, Heero Yuy was a lone rebel teen, out to destroy an aristocratic underground organization, called Romefeller. While Milli adored the show and never missed an episode, he had this thing against a guy having a doll, Gundam Wing or no Gundam Wing, there was just no way he was going to be caught, dead or alive, playing with a doll. Edward was really going to get it this time!

Unfortunately, that would have to wait until there were no witnesses (I.E. prying adults that would end up getting in the way and/or getting him in trouble with his pacifistic parents). So, Milliardo decided to bide his time as he rode home with his family, plotting all the way about how painful an end he could arrange for soon-to-be-Count Edward.

Once they had arrived, Milliardo quickly dumped all of his things into his room, all that is, except the doll, and made a bee-line for Relena's room. If he couldn't give it back without looking spoiled and bratty, he would do the next best thing...

Pawn it off onto his little sister.

As he got closer, he suddenly found himself automatically going onto his tiptoes, not to avoid waking her up, but to avoid being spotted by the nurse-maid that was tending to her until she got better. Said nurse-maid had a thing about pinching his cheeks until they were sore and talking in a "baby" voice to those younger than she was. Milli almost snorted, that woman was so old that EVERYONE was younger than her. Once he got to Relena's door, he quickly opened it halfway before sliding in and closing it behind him.

"...Milli...?" Relena whispered from her place under piles and piles of thick sheets in her bed. Apparently, the woman thought that baking the chicken-pox out of his sister was a good idea.

"Hush, keep it down... We're home."

"I can see that, Milli..."

"Quiet...!" Milli shook his head in bemusement, she was still alert as ever, despite the state of health she was in, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I dun wanna be in this bed anymore. When am I going to get well?"

"Soon, Relena, soon, I promise. Look, I've got something for you!" Milli said as he crossed the room and crouched down next to her bed.

"What is it Milliardo?" She asked, clearly curious.

"I felt bad that you couldn't come to my party and I wanted to give you something..." He said and he pulled the doll out from behind his back and placed it into her tiny hands, "Here, you can play with this while I'm away at school, so you won't get lonely when I'm not here."

"Really?" She sighed, "Your brand new toy, Milliardo? Oh thank you!" she cried as she launched herself out from underneath her blankets and gave him a bear-hug around his neck, the only place she could get her arms all the way around on him, besides his legs and arms, which she would only use for other reasons... none of which were by any means gentle.

"Keep it down, Relena! You don't want to wake up Ms. Michelle, do you?"

"Oh, I'll quiet, honest Milli, I will."

"Good. Now, can you let go of me? I need to get to bed before Pagan realizes that I'm not there." Milliardo rasped out, his voice practically caked with amusement.

"Okay," Relena replied as she allowed her grip to loosen as he pulled the sheets back over her, "Good night, Milliardo."

Milli smiled, "Good night, little sister," he said as he planted a small kiss on the top of her head before tiptoeing to the door and out of her room.

Relena looked at the doll that he had given her once he had left the room, it was dressed in a green tank top with tight fitting black shorts and yellow sneakers, in his hands he held a simple pistol and he came with an extra pair of pants, which were a pair of blue jeans, and two other outfits, a simple gray turtle neck sweater and black slacks, and a fancier suit-like outfit which, Relena supposed, he would have worn if he had an important event to go to. The face of the doll was rather handsome, in her opinion, with rich, thick, spikes of brown hair that shaded his deep, and vary realistic, blue eyes and a rather grim expression on his lips. Relena almost giggled, he looked like he just bit into a lemon. She turned her attention to the writing on the package which, after much sounding-out, she read softly, "Heero Yuy, pilot zero-one," she looked back at the doll, "I'm pleased to meet you, Heero." She smiled, she almost could have sworn that the doll's lips had twitched up slightly, almost in an attempt to smile back in reply. "I think that we'll be great friends," she said before she placed him on her nightstand, still in his box because she wasn't sure how to get it open yet, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, as she slept on...

Heero finally, after almost an hour, allowed his eyes to blink, which was a risky thing to do when other people could have been watching, but, at this point, with the girl less likely to be believed if her "doll" moved on its own accord, he was willing to risk it. Carefully, he bent his arms, being mindful not to brush the plastic window in front of him, and allowed his muscles to relax. How long had he been like this? Even he couldn't remember when he and his friends had been tricked by their own trainers, this really wasn't making much sense, he couldn't understand why they did this to them. Heero ran his fingers through the chunky, thick, locks of his hair. How on earth was he going to get out of this one?

'_Well,'_ He thought, _'there will come a time for that, but, when that time comes, I'm going to make them pay for this,'_ he narrowed his eyes as he pretended to aim his gun, _'one way, or another.'_

It was strange, to say the least, how of this came to be. However, this was by no means the end, and, if Heero had anything to say about it, this was merely the beginning.

While Heero entertained thoughts of murder to the Real Romefeller Foundation, his back-stage comrades that had managed to escape his plight, were holding a secret meeting to figure out their next move...

* * *

"I never knew that Romefeller could sink so low! It's just too unreal that they managed to not only catch onto what we were doing, but take down Heero!" Duo, a jovial, yet morbid young man, with long, braided, Chestnut-brown hair and Cobalt Blue eyes, said with a sigh and a shake of his head from his slouched position in his chair in front of a large oval table where the remaining members of his friends sat.

A tall, though usually quiet and inverted in his thoughts, fellow replied, his long Auburn bangs brushed to perfection over on side of his face, hiding one out of two sagely Emerald Green eyes, "We got too reckless in our actions. They were bound to catch up to us eventually, Duo."

"Come on, Trowa. You know better than anyone that we never let our guard down for an instant!" Duo barked back at the taller man, now known as Trowa, his eyes alight with fire-like disgust.

"We can't go rushing into anything. Especially not now," added a platinum blonde with bright Aqua Blue eyes, his whole posture seeping with, high society, pomp and circumstance.

"Yeah, I know. But still, isn't there any--"

The last, but not least, of the small band of men, cut in, "It would be too foolish, even for you, Maxwell, to go charging in blindly when we don't even know what they have done with him, where he is, or even if they've kept him alive or not." He was clearly from some Asian decent and, if asked, he would say it was Chinese, though his almond shaped eyes of Blackish-brown would give that away easily enough not to mention his light-weight robes and shoes. With his slick jet-black hair pulled into it's tight stub of a ponytail behind his head, he looked more like a kung-fu master than the scholar that he was.

"I am still unclear as to what exactly happened. Wufei, can you tell me what you saw?" Trowa asked the Chinaman. His head bowed, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest as if in deep thought.

Wufei, the Chinese man, nodded his head once in acknowledgement as he began retelling the events that had happened only a few days before, "While you were on your run to secure our route to the next point of operations, I was with Heero and Quatre going over the next set of stunts to be done for the episode broadcast next week. Suddenly, while I was going over the steps with Heero, Duo charged into the room saying that the alarms went off and that we had a brake-in on our hands.

Quatre told Duo to run ahead and set up the shuttle so that we could make a getaway while we still could while he went to find you. Heero and I said that we would hold off the troops as long as we could.

By the time that you had reached us, I had already suffered from a bullet wound to the side and Heero I knew was damaged more than be let on but he insisted that we all run for it and that he would be along shortly after.

When we got to the shuttle, Duo said that Heero managed to send a communication order for him to launch the shuttle and get out of there as soon as the rest of us were on board."

"So, the question is, what do we do now?" Quatre asked once Wufei had finished, killing the silence that seemed to be choking the Willpower out of his friends. As they all sat in quiet contemplation, Quatre looked around the room at each of these young men.

Duo, wild with a "devil may care" attitude and, even though he smiles and jokes around, he still holds a shadow of depression in his eyes that lets everyone know that he is a force to be reckoned with. With a knack for the stealthy and for getting into places where one ought not get into, he makes a great reconnaissance man.

Trowa, the tallest among them, the orphaned son of a soldier and circus performer. A strict upbringing, sometimes bordering on abusive where the father was concerned, gave him a tactical and militaristic mindset unrivaled by anyone alive today, not to mention his skills as a master for undercover work, where it helps to look and behave older than one actually is.

Wufei, by far the shortest among them in stature (albeit, only by an inch or so) but strong and unwavering in his beliefs and expectations for the world. Once a renowned scholar and martial artist, he uses his skills to do research and organize stunts.

Than there was himself, Quatre, the heir to a wealthy Colony-based business tycoon. With his fathers high reputation and social standing, he plays an intricate role as the eyes and ears to what is going on inside of Romefeller as well as being able to bring in resources which would have been otherwise impossible for them to get without looking suspicious. Top that off with being the lead strategist for their group, and he more than made up for his unwillingness to physically fight anyone.

But without Heero, the mastermind behind it all, as well as the skills to keep their broadcast lines spy-free and hacker-proofed, not to mention his almost super human strength and speed and dare-devil tactics. They were thoroughly stopped dead in their tracks until they could find him, least they all be caught and the fall out from them being captured would be many of the loved ones that they fought to protect in the first place would be hurt, or worse, silence. Permanently.

'_Heero... where are you...?'  
  
_

* * *

The next morning, Milliardo, after stopping to help Relena get Heero (who was ecstatic with the thought of being able to move his legs again) out of the cardboard and plastic box and removing all of the twist-ties, was driven to school in his own, personal, red limo.

"Good Bye, Milliardo! I'll see you when you get home!" Relena called as she ran after the automobile. Heero held firmly around his torso by her small hands as she went, silently, Heero thanked his training because he was sure that he would have passed out otherwise from the lack of oxygen and the rough jarring of his muscles and bones.

"Come along now, little princess, back to bed for you," Her mother said gently when she caught up with her daughter, "You are still sick, you have to remember that."

"Aw, but Mommy...!"

"No buts, now back inside, young lady."

"Aww, okay..." She whimpered as she sulked her way up the steps of the mansion before stopping, remembering Heero in her hands, and looking into his deep life-like eyes and said, "...It's one thing you'll learn about here," she paused to look around, "I get told what to do a lot. I sure do miss Milli, he would let me have fun. Let's play with my doll house, okay Heero? I promise I won't make you play a girl or anything." And with that, she trotted up the stairs on a pair of chubby legs and back into her room.

True to her word, she never made him do anything embarrassing, with the notable exception of maybe making out with her Barbie dolls when she was 12 and just getting into romance stories. Thankfully for Heero, that phase ended rather quickly for her and she focused her attentions on making a more "manly-looking" doll house for him to live in. Heero could not help but smile at how she grew and changed from year to year, how she matured and became a young woman but still kept to herself and her room, and him.

One night, almost eight years since he had first come to Relena's home. His house that she built for him with walls all the way around for privacy (one of them could be removed by opening the latches on either side of the back) and large enough for him to move about it with ease. He sat in his kitchen of silver and dark gray, thinking and writing on a small scrap of paper that she had cut and set out for him to make a "grocery list" for the morning.

In some ways, he suspected that she knew he was alive, as she never gave any of her other toys the same care and attention as she did him, but he was never able to prove it. "Hum..." He murmured as he got out of his metal and fake leather chair and walked over to his window, stopping long enough to raise the blinds and to absently awe at how much detail she put into the doll house, and looked out at her sleeping in her bed, the same bed she was in when he had first seen her, when he was given by Milliardo to his little sister.

"...Do you know...Relena, do you know?" He whispered into the darkness as he watched the slow movements of her chest raising and falling with each breath.

Suddenly, the door to her room flung open and Heero quickly took five steps (what he deemed an adequate amount) away from the window so that he would not be seen as he listened to an adult Milliardo, with long silver-blonde hair and icy eyes, dressed in commoners street clothes and a bag slung over his shoulder, shake his sister awake.

"Relena, Relena, Damn it... Relena get up!" He spoke in a hushed and urgent tone as she opened her eyes and tried to make sense of the interruption of her dreams.

"W-what...?" She muttered groggily before fully waking up and snapping her arms onto her brother's shoulders, finally grasping the importance of her alertness, "Milli, what's wrong? Where is Mom and Dad, is everyone alright?"

"I... No, Relena, they aren't alright, but we have to get out of here, and now."

"I- I don't understand. What is going on?" She questioned as she climbed out of her bed and tossed on her robe.

"What I don't understand is how you could have slept through that explosion!"

'..._Explosion...? I didn't hear anything.' _Heero thought as he moved into his living room, the place where Relena had left him at the end of the day before she went to bed. If she remembered him, he would have to be where she left him or she would suspect.

"Explosion, Milliardo? What happened?"

"There is no time to explain, we need to get out of here before they find us." Milliardo replied as he moved to her bookshelf and opened the passage behind it as they were instructed to do if something were to happen when they were kids.

"Before who finds us? Milliardo, you are not making any sense!"

"Keep your voice down. They might hear you... I don't know who they are, but they are in all black and they bombed the parlor where Mother and Father were having their evening tea... I think that was the last one that they will ever have. The parlor was blown almost completely off of the house. Now let's go." He replied as he adjusted the bag over his shoulder, Heero figured it was full of supplies as Milliardo wasn't the type to take things that were useless, and waited by the passage way opening.

"...R-right...Let me just get my things together." Relena stammered as she grabbed her backpack and put some simple clothes into it and, of course, Heero, before running into her bathroom and getting dressed and grabbing her "diddy bag", which was filled with the necessities that every young woman wouldn't live without, and her money stash, "just in case," she told herself as she waved it in her brother's face as they went into the passage and Milliardo closed the door behind them. "Yuck, so many cobwebs, I hate spiders," Relena remarked as she knocked the sticky gray-white strands out of her way.

"You'll get over it," Milliardo snapped, "Hurry up." He picked up his pace and they soon were moving in a brisk walk, trying to remain silent incase they could be heard through the stone walls.

"Where will we go, Milliardo?" Relena asked in a hushed voice, barely even a whisper by some standards. Heero, who was unusually apt at hearing even some of the slightest of sounds known to man, was finding himself straining to hear her.

"Treize, he will hide us for tonight, I think." Millirdo replied as he opened the hidden door at the other end of the passage, leading outside, and glancing around to see if anyone was close enough to be a threat. The yard was deserted and silent... _'Too quiet,' _Milliardo thought with a sinking feeling in his stomach, _'What if I can't get her out of here? At least one of us has to survive long enough to make them pay...I would hate to see her ruined because of this. She's just too sweet to be stained by revenge. I have to get us both out of here, I HAVE TO!'_

"Milli! Will you hurry up?" Relena scolded, halfway across the yawn and perfectly safe.

Milliardo growled childishly at the nickname and soon caught up with her saying, "Don't ever do that again, I was looking for those guys in black. What if they were watching for us?"

Relena rolled her eyes as they walked through the brush that hid an opening through the stone walls at the edge of the property, "Our home is a large place, Milliardo, I don't think they could have gone through all of it yet. Chances are that they don't even know that we aren't there anymore," she with a sour tone in her voice. The kind she always gave when people started ordering her around, Heero recalled with wry amusement.

They seemed to walk on forever into the night, stopping only once to phone the police about the attack (they refused to give their names, only saying that they knew and respected the Peacecrafts) and quickly moving on to Treize's home where Treize himself ushered them in through the back door.

"This smells suspiciously like Romefeller," Treize commented once they had told him everything they knew about what happened.

Relena, sitting on her knees and fiddling with Heero and his tank top (she was trying to get him changed into something warmer and Heero, for the millionth time since he met her, thanked the fact that people who had done this to him were so kind as to give him tight-fitting boxer-briefs to save him some dignity) stopped what she was doing and looked up at them curiously, "Romefeller? The organization of the Royals and Aristocrats? Why would they do something like this?"

"Why wouldn't they? Don't you remember the series that doll you are holding came from? It spoke about the evils of Romefeller all of those years ago, why else do you think that it was suddenly knocked off the airwaves?" Treize questioned, "Your family represented everything that wasn't what they were trying to achieve. Just be grateful that you are alive."

"But more to the point. What do we do now?" Milliardo spoke, voicing a question that was on all of their minds. The room went deathly still; not even Relena, who was always one to fidget, seemed willing to budge. Heero could only watch as Treize stood up and walked over to the large bay window in his room, pushing back the rich red curtains to peer out into the night.

"I suppose that Milliardo and I could infiltrate Romefeller and destroy it from the core on out," He said, pausing halfway through his speech as if working out the plan in his head on the spot, "However, that would not be easy and would take many years to accomplish. So it might not be our best bet."

"And what will I be doing while you two are off playing war-heroes?" Relena demanded, her hand fisting tightly around Heero, giving away her upset, though time and practice had made it so that only he could tell.

"There is a friend of the family. A man who worked for Mother and Father as an ambassador. The Dorlains will keep you safe until--"

"No Milliardo! No, I won't do it," Relena cut in, launching to her feet, fists clenched at either side, "I won't stand back and let you go off to a place where you might be killed!"

Milliardo sighed as he calmly stood up and filled one of the tea cups that had been sent in by one of Treize's maids with the calming liquid. He knew this argument was coming, "Relena, I'm the oldest and I know what's best," he said, his back turned to her.

"No you don't! You're just as lost and confused as I am. Besides that, you're the heir, not me, if anyone should get their hands stained in blood it should be--!"

"Relena, listen to your older brother," Treize interrupted the irate young woman's rage, "He alone, out of the two of you, stands the greatest chance at getting in without drawing attention to himself. Plus there is the fact that he knows how to fight and pilot the mobile suits that they use these days, whereas you clearly do not."

Milliardo slipped his tea before turning to regard his little sister, gently lowering the frail china back onto the saucer in his other hand as he said, "That settles it. Relena, first thing in the morning, I am taking you to stay with Minister Dorian."

* * *

And There you go! Lo and Behold! The First Chapter in God-knows-how-long. Sorry for the delay, life and circumstances beyond my control (such as my note-book with all of my ideas going missing), put this fic on hold until now. Well You know the drill. Read, enjoy, and Review folks! Let me know how I've improved!

Prinder


	2. Starts and ends with a Computer

Warnings: Extremely angry doll inside. Has strange tendency to blow things up. Use caution. An AU in the making.

Rating: PG.

Summery: Milliardo hated action figures, so why he got the twelve-inch-tall Zero-One Gundam Pilot: Heero Yuy, "G.I. Joe-like" action-figure for his tenth birthday, he never knew...

Disclaimer: Grumble, grumble sigh ...I do not own Gundam Wing, nor will I ever own it. I am just a poor, pitiful wannabe-author that isn't worth suing, so, if you please, just don't.

"Denotes speech."  
_'Denotes thought.'_

_Denotes writing._

"_Denotes over a phone"_

**It Just Figures**

_**By: Prinder**_

**Chapter two**

Normally, when faced with a room of such feminine blandness, a room hideously colored lemon yellow and baby pink, Relena would have turned out and asked her father to pitch a fit with the hotel manager. Relena bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back the choking sob that wanted to escape. Those days were clearly over, and this wasn't a hotel, though the Dorlains almost could make it such with all of the room that they had, not even the Peacecrafts lived on such a vast and exquisite estate. Relena just dropped her bag and fell face-first onto the bed, complete with a lemon yellow comforter that, upon closer inspection, she discovered that it had tiny pink flowers speckled through it in random patterns.

It was this scene that Heero happened upon once he had clawed his way past the flap and pull-strings that held Relena's backpack closed, Relena was face-down on the bed, her body laying at an angle on the sheets, with the fingers of her right hand tracing imaginary patterns there. When the Dorlains arrived to pick Relena up, in the middle of the night so that they could travel in the safety that was the moonless dark, she had hastily stuffed him into it this bag. He supposed it was out of fear that his presence would cause uncomfortable questions, still, he couldn't help but feel snubbed by her strangely "Un-Relena-like" behavior. He had spent the whole ride, in a sloppy car that was so rusty that one couldn't tell exactly what color it used to be and bad shocks, peeking through the flap of the bag at his unknowing female companion. Heero shook his head, he had never seen her so unreadable, he couldn't place the look on her face but, if asked, he would say that it was "lost" or, perhaps, just "blank".

The mansion where Mister and Misses Dorlain lived, while European in design on the outside, echoed amazingly of Greek and Roman architecture, white marble walls, pillars, and floors, giving it a, while regal, cold and lifeless feeling. Heero's attention was drawn away from his thoughts when he saw Relena start moving on the bed again, quickly noting that the night had been chased away by the sunrise that now streaked in through the pale pink curtains in her windows.

Relena slowly rolled herself over and stood up, and Heero could finally make out the white blouse and lavender knee-length skirt that she wore and decided that the outfit suited her as she walked over to her bag and fished him out of it. "Before, it seemed like just a dream, a nightmare gone wild, spinning out of control," Relena said in an oddly cheerful tone as she lifted him in her gentle grip to her eye level, "But now, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that it has all caught up to me and I don't know what to do." Relena looked over at the window, her voice becoming distant as she went on, "One minute, I had the perfect family with the perfect life with no worries. But in the next, I'm waking up to my brother shaking my shoulders, telling me that we are orphans and that we're being hunted like scared foxes." She paused to giggle, "I am almost expecting to wake up at any moment now and find out that this ugly hell is just a conjuring of my own imagination." As she stood up, she set him on her bed, fumbling slightly as she moved his articulated limbs into a relaxed seated position before walking over to the window to look outside.

"It wouldn't be the first time that my imagination as run away with me, I did pretend that, at one time you were alive and could understand me." Even though he couldn't see her face, Heero could hear the sad smile in her voice and knew that she was crying. "I don't know why I'm getting so emotional over this," She said with a bitter laugh, "I think the stress must be finally getting to me. Do you blame me, Heero? It isn't every day that everything you ever had is usurped from you in one foul swoop."

'_That's right, it isn't every day that everything is taken away from you with a simple order from people who don't know you,'_ Heero thought as he remembered the time when he wasn't a toy.

For some reason, it was always the last few hours that he remembered best, when their attackers had overtaken him. Even now, as he sits watching Relena let silent tears rain down her cheeks, he wonders if his friends made it out safely.

But, why did they let him live? Why did they shrink him and ship him off as a piece of Gundam Wing memorabilia? Questions that he never knew the answers to were being served in multiple courses this week, he decided. One thing was for certain; Milliardo had to have been a piece to his puzzle. The young man was the one that he was given to all of those years ago, there was no coincidence; Heero was promptly packed and handed over to the Father of the child that wrapped him up and presented him to the young Milliardo as a gift on his birthday. It was done deliberately, and what was more, that meant that, because their toys were secretly outlawed, they most likely going to try to use him to justify the murder of the Peacecrafts.

Heero's eyes widened at that thought. That meant that Relena was still in danger. While she was still busy pulling herself together, he quickly looked around the room and noticed the computer on the desk at the far side of the room. He would have to wait until she was asleep but, if he worked quickly, he could type out a note to send to his friends, he was sure that they hadn't given up on finding him yet. His plans solidified, he purposely rocked himself to the side and off the bed; he didn't worry about being harmed by the fall, besides the fact that his flesh had taken on a plastic-like quality, the carpet was thickly padded and he had had enough practice at falling so that he could do it without breaking anything.

Relena turned her head from the window to her room, looking for something to explain why she heard a soft thump behind her. She blinked in mute shock when she saw Heero in a tangle of limbs on the floor. "Oh," she murmured as she walked over to pick him up, "I guess I didn't have him as balanced as I thought I did." She said to herself as she placed him on her nightstand. She turned to her backpack, unknotted the ties, and pulled the few things she took with her and put them away. When she reached her wallet that was hidden among her toiletries, she twisted her head around to look at Heero, her eyes gleaming brightly as she asked, "Heero, what would you say to us making you a new house, a better house? I think we both need a new start." Relena nodded to herself, as if answered, and smiled as she ran out of her room, calling for—what Heero supposed he should call her Godparents—the Dorlains.

* * *

"I'll ask you one last time. Where, Did, You, Send, Him?" Wufei demanded as he tightened his grip on the sinewy, flour-colored—though Quatre reckoned that was only because he was so frightened by the Chinese man that held him pinned to the corkboard walls by his neck—man.

"To-ta, To the P-Peacecrafts!" The boy stuttered as he gagged on his own carbon monoxide.

Trowa, ever the cool-headed one, recalled how they had found this strange hermit-man. Duo, without fail, managed to pull a contact out of god-knows-where to a man, who worked with an assistant who worked with a drunkard scientist who claimed to have taken part in the capture of a young boy who matched the description of their missing comrade. From the contact, to the assistant, to the drunk, they tracked their way through a network of loose ends, left unknowingly by their enemy, to this geek of a crab-like creature-man. As it turned out, this nerd was the sniveling butt-kisser to the Romefeller king-pin, the very man who gave Heero—who they just discovered was not only still alive, but living the life of a doll—to someone who was supposed to give him to the Peacecrafts. Now all they had to do is find the Peacecrafts and get Heero turned back to normal.

"The WHO?" Duo asked, clearly ignorant to just who they were, fortunately in this case, he wasn't the only one; Colony people weren't big on Earth's current high-society families. Everyone turned to Quatre for the answers, as they usually did when they were at a loss on such topics.

Quatre sighed, he hated it when he had to make everyone else look like simpletons, "The Peacecrafts are the royal family of the Sanq kingdom, and are strong advocators for peace and equality in space."

Wufei let the worm-like man fall into a crumpled heap on the linoleum tile floor. As he glared at the spineless person, he said, "You will tell us where to find them."

"Bu- I-I—I can't! They attacked the estate almost a week ago! The Lord and Lady Peacecraft were killed and the heir and his sister were never found!" he replied as he curled up into the fetal position at Wufei's feet. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Wufei, that's enough, he clearly doesn't know anything more." Trowa said as he turned to Duo who, until now, while he put his two cents in conversation-wise, remained hidden in the blackness in a corner of the small, dimly lit, computer room. "Get all that you can off of the system and delete the rest."

"Yeah? No sweat," echoed the half-dead reply from the figure in black as he stepped into the flickering fluorescent light.

"What? No! Y-you can't! That's my baby! My life!" The worm cried as he tried to launch himself into Duo's path, only to be held back by an irate Wufei.

"You should have thought about the consequences before you sided with Romefeller. I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done." Quatre apologized, his voice giving away his detachment to his own words.

Duo cast his eyes around the room as he seated himself at the computer station. How the boy managed to get all of the equipment he had in here, Duo would never know. But it was stacked and lined the walls of the room that, Duo was convinced, was really just a large walk-in closet. As his eyes met patches of space where electronics didn't cover, he could just barely make out the corkboard walls and the cracked linoleum floor. Inwardly Duo snorted; not even Heero could stand working in a pit like this for any length of time, decidedly Duo dubbed the groveling fellow "Pathetic" as he started to work.

Quatre looked at his friends as they either held the strange young man down, or searched through said boy's belongings; the loss of Heero had really forced a change onto all of them, Duo was now bitter and had threatened one more than one occasion that he was going to personally send all of Romefeller into hell for what they did to his friend. Quatre paused to muse at this, it was odd, but Heero really was the braided man's best friend. And Duo was loyal, they all were, but he was especially so when it came to those closest to him.

To Trowa's credit, he seemed to become a more vocal partner of their group, even though he was still calm and colleted, it seemed like he had taken it upon himself to take on part of Heero's old job, being a calculating voice of reason for the others.

Wufei, however, seemed to have taken a turn for the worst, as he become more volatile and short tempered than ever and little could calm him. Granted, this did come in handy, such as a few moments ago when the young man who owned this decimal-sized room refused to share what he knew, Quatre couldn't help but worry about his friend's mental health.

As they finished their work, packing up and leaving, Quatre stopped to wonder about himself, how much he had changed, surely he couldn't have managed to be the same person he was before Heero was captured, could he?

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this Mi—"

"It's Zechs, and yes, Noin, I do."

"Zechs. Are you sure that you really want to? Once you start, there is no turning back." Noin questioned, her eyes obscured by the bangs that were swept to left side of her face, her hair tinged blue from years of dying, bleaching, streaking, and highlighting, giving away her rebellious punk and gothic years.

He gave her a pointed look as he replied, "I'm sure, Noin." As they walked down the hall, the walls painted sea foam green and unstained oak doors littered both sides, breaking up the otherwise painful color scheme, Milliardo paused in his train of thought before he asked, "What about you, Noin, are you sure that you want to do this? You don't have to come with me."

"Zechs," She said with a sigh, "I promised myself that I would never leave your side, and I will, always."

Inwardly, he felt like a little boy again digging the toe of his good dress shoes into the dirt, feeling guilty because he had gotten chocolate ice cream on his dress shirt. Lucrezia always had this affect on him, he could never really understand why; in a way, he supposed it was because she always used that tone with him, the same shame-on-you tone most mothers use on their kids, but somehow, he doubted it. Only to himself he would admit that he loved her and her tom-boy no funny business attitude. Silently, he wondered if she knew what he felt for her, if she felt the same, or if she only thought of him as a close friend, because surely, even though coming with him was dangerous if he was ever found out, this was something that only a close friend or a lover would do. And, either way, he was touched and happy that she did, because he didn't think that he could do this alone, and she had always been smarter than he was, even though he was more skilled with a blade and a better fighter overall, she had more dexterity. He would never admit it to anyone else, but to him, she was perfect. Before he could catch himself, he gave his most standard answer for her, "As you wish."

For Noin's part, she didn't care if he loved her or not, just as long as he would let her love him somehow. For Noin, it wasn't about what she got back, but it was what she gave that mattered the most. She wasn't going to fool herself, she knew that she could never survive like this forever, she needed to be loved too eventually, but she knew that he wasn't ready to give her that yet, and wouldn't be ready until his family was avenged, and that was likely to be a long time from now. So she would be content, she would just be his best friend, she would boost his ego and self esteem, she would smile for him and hug him, and be his rock when the world was a storm, when he needed something solid, she would be there. Even if he didn't want it now, she knew that he would eventually, and she knew that he would thank her, and love her, in his own time and that would make it all worth it.

It was to the door at the far end of the sea foam hall that their trip ended at, there they would meet with Treize, who had a secured place in Romefeller and in the military. Noin didn't question why Treize was willingly helping Milliardo, even though the hazel haired royal had been known for being shifty at best and always was after his own personal agenda, she knew that he never helped anyone unless their scheme fit with his own.

'_Oz, the Order of the Zodiac, Treize's personal pet army and factory, this is where it will begin...'  
  
_

* * *

When Relena came back, it was clear that she had gone shopping, as she carried in a large, flat yet wide and long, box that barely fit through the door. Once she had propped it up in the corner of the room, she smiled proudly before flouncing over to his place on the nightstand and, after picking him up, she said, "Well, what do you think? I'm making it all myself this time so it'll be exactly how you want it," she paused to reach into one of the pockets that was hidden in the waistband of her skirt and fished out a folded piece of paper, "See, this is what it will look like when it is put together, but I think I'll use different colors than in the picture."

True enough, the picture was of a large doll house, but it was of a more complicated design than his old one, besides the fact that this one had real glass windows that opened a closed, along with real plumbing, not to mention heating, Air conditioning, and lighting, it had nearly twice the floor space and rooms. The fact that Relena wanted to take on something so challenging spoke volumes to Heero and he couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to use it as an excuse to get away from the real world and draw into herself just that much more. The fact that she was laughing and her eyes were dancing with joy didn't go unnoticed by him either as she said, "I'm glad to see that you approve. It will be nice to do something all on our own for once."

Heero inwardly raised an eyebrow, _'So that is what this is about,'_ he thought with his lip twitching up into a smirk, _'If she isn't careful all of this freedom will go to her head.'_ He couldn't help but be amused with her, all of her life was spent sheltered and controlled right down to what color her bra would be on any given morning. He was sure that, if she wasn't a princess, she would have rebelled a long time ago. If it was one thing that he had learned in all of his time with Relena, it was how much he had taken his own freedom for granted, when he was young, no one challenged him, no one questioned him, granted, with his old mentor, a sarcastic assassin named Oden, nothing had been as easy as the "everything handed on a plate" life that Relena lead, but at least he was allowed to make his own mistakes, which was something that Relena never had to do.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Relena yawning, which ended in an odd squeak that he was always amused with, before she said, "I'm so tired, but if I go to bed now I won't be able to sleep tonight and Mrs. Dorlain tells me that I will be enrolling in a Private school. Can you believe that Heero? Me, in an actual school, it seems so strange."

In a way, Heero understood what she meant by it being strange; her school years were squandered away with a private tutor while Milliardo had to be sent to a University where he could learn proper etiquette and how to speak and behave as was befitting for the heir of his family. Relena was the second born, and a female, and even though it was sexist and ageist, tucking her away and wasting her potential for anything more than a good wife to someone, and unfortunately for her, "good" meant silent and pretty. Relena would never do well as some old man's "arm jewelry", or some guy's "eye candy". If she had been born on the colonies, and he wasn't the size of a Barbie Doll, he would have swept her up and, even though it was a cruel way to phrase it like that, use her as another eye in the royal circle and, with a face and personality like hers, a voice for their cause, stirring up sympathy among the people-- something that even Quatre can't do.

"Well Heero, I give up," Relena said with a sigh as she sat down on her bed, placing him once again on the nightstand next to the lamp and alarm clock that was stationed there, while he had been deep in his thoughts she had changed into her dusty green nightgown and it appeared that she was getting ready for sleep as she finished pulling her hair into a braid and tucking herself in, "There is just not enough energy left in me to say up any longer. If I wake up in the middle of the night, I'll just use the time to start work on your house, but I don't think that I can stay up any longer." She said as she dropped her head onto her pillow.

'_That's fine, Relena, you can sleep,' _Heero thought as soon as she cornflower eyes dipped lower and lower until they shut and her breathing evened out.

And, slipping into a dreamland where she was back in her old bed, where Milliardo was laughing and telling her about what his friends did last Wednesday, where her Mother sat on the Piano bench and fiddled with her wedding ring and her Father was down the hall in the study, working away with his advisers on the final drafts for the new road laws for the Wilkimer Province, she dreamed of a boy of modest stature-- only three or four inches taller than herself-- with deep mysterious blue eyes and sleep tousled moss-colored hair.

With Relena resting, Heero quickly set to work; his first challenge being how to get down from the nightstand without waking her up as well as coming up with a way to get back onto it when he was done. Turning his attention to the electrical equipment up their with him, he found that, while the alarm ran on batteries (which Heero was sure that Relena was going to curse into oblivion one day when it failed to wake her up), the small lamp did not and had a cord long enough to reach the outlet that was hidden in the carpet on the floor. Checking to make sure that the lamp was heavy enough that it wouldn't fall on him with his weight pulling on its cord and, satisfied when it didn't budge even when he tried to make it move, he slid down it and reaching the floor with scarcely a sound.

Once on the floor, he did a quick search of the space and making note how the space under the bed was taken up by a large set of trundle drawers and the gaps under both the closet doors and the door leading out into the hall were just barely wide enough that, if he slid and clawed his way under them on his stomach, he could get through if the need ever arose.

Crossing the room to the desk was uneventful but getting up onto the desk proved to be a bit of a challenge, as he required some interesting twists and pulls that made him wish he had spent more time with Trowa mastering the acrobatics that could have been useful when scaling the wicker desk chair. From the seat of the chair, he ended up doing a chin-up on the handle on the desk drawer and kicking with his feet until he caught the minute molding edge with one of them before reaching one of his arms up to grasp the table's top and pushing himself up onto it, rolling on his side until he hit the laptop's keyboard.

Taking a deep breath and slowing his heart beat back into a normal pace after his workout, he sat up and gazed at the laptop's screen and realized a flaw in his plan, it was BIG, Really Big, so big that the "Shift" keys were larger than his shoe size and the letters were the size of his palms.

Deciding that he was going to ignore grammar and punctuation for the time being and walked around to the side of the machine and hit the "on" switch and as he moved back to face the front of the screen, he waited for it to boot up. The only good thing about the laptop was the fact that the "mouse" was a finger pad so he could move it around with relative ease.

With the E-mail program started, he stretched his back, his spine popping blissfully with the movement, as he mentally summarized what he wanted to say so that he could explain as much as he could while using as few words as possible. Glancing back at Relena in the Computer screen light to make sure that she was still fast asleep, Heero started typing,

_From Heero,_

_At Dorlain estate. With Peacecraft daughter. Thinks I'm just a doll. Long story. Send Duo._

With it sent he, after shutting down the computer, shimmied his way back down to the seat of the chair and to the floor before climbing back up the lamp's electrical cord and propped himself up against the alarm clock and settled himself in for a long night.

* * *

Duo never thought that the annoying beeping noise from his computer could sound so sweet when he opened that E-mail. His eyes were wide and shining with excitement when he read the first few lines and, by the time that he reached the end, he was yelling for the others to come see it.

And run they did, three sets of feet came charging into the main hall from all different directions. Trowa might have been the first to make into the room, but it was Quatre that managed to ask what was going on. Duo, for his part, couldn't do much more than laugh and jump and scream and point at the screen. Wufei was the first out of the others to read it.

"Well, what does it say?" Quatre questioned, his voice caked with anxiety as he tried not to read over the Chinese man's shoulder.

Wufei gulped, his throat dry and his tongue feeling unnaturally thick and heavy in his mouth, "It's him," Wufei swallowed, "It's Heero," he said as he spun in the chair to face the others, his eyes wild as he stood up and gripped Duo's shoulders and have a victory yell along the braided man, "Heero sent word to us! We know where he is!"

Trowa's head dipped in shock. "He did, is he alright?" the tall auburn haired man asked.

Duo shook his head, "He didn't say anything that we didn't know, except that he's with the Dorlains and the Peacecrafts' daughter. He wants me to go there, though I don't know why yet." He replied.

"The Peacecrafts..." Quatre mused softly, "That must be Relena, I don't think that they had more than two kids, and she was the only girl..."

Trowa, who was curious about the blonde man's thoughts, interrupted him, "Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"Hum? Oh! Sorry... I was just remembering that their daughter's name was Relena," Quatre replied, still trying to wrack his brain into giving him more information, "Oh... shoot... how old is she now? 14...Yeah, I think she's 14 now."

Duo let out a low whistle, "Jail bait." He quipped.

Wufei snorted as he gave Duo's braid a yank, "Don't be an idiot. He is barely a foot tall, something tells me THAT thought is far from his mind at the moment."

"I don't know, eight years is a long time, and being a doll gives you little to do besides thinking," Duo mused jokingly, a saccharine grin spread across his lips, "That's an awful long time to be thinking, even for Heero." At this point, the others just rolled their eyes, deciding to ignore the standard Duo-humor.

"Either way," Quatre continued, "He said for us to send Duo. I'll go charter a flight. Trowa and Wufei, while Duo is busy packing, I need you two to secure information about where the nearest schools to the Dorlain estate and procure Duo an appropriate cover-story."

With curt nods, accepting their orders, Wufei said, "Will do," before turning and leaving the room with Trowa only two steps behind him.

"Man, this is just wild, isn't it?" Duo exclaimed with a sigh, brushing his hangs out of his eyes. "It's like, just a second ago, we were flying like blind bats, hearing but not seeing the way to go, and how it's a full-tilt run because it's a well lit trail with the end clearly in sight."

Quatre smiled, it was strange, but Duo always had a way with words and expressing himself-- something that even Quatre had never been completely able to master. "It is a bit crazy, isn't it? And to think, while we weren't all that far behind, it was Heero who pulled through for us again, giving us all of the answers."

"Yeah, just like old times huh?" Duo grinned.

"Just like old times."

"Well," Duo said after a moment of silence, taking the time to step forward and clap a comforting hand on Quatre's shoulder as he walked past, "I best be getting my things together."

"Right, and, if I don't get the chance to say this before you leave: Duo, good luck." Quatre said with a worried frown pulling at his lips.

"Yeah? Thanks man." And, with that, Duo walked out, closing the door behind him, his hands thrust into his pockets and a whistled tune echoing behind him.

Quatre bowed his head as he stood there alone. His thoughts running in quantum leaps at a time. _'Everything is just falling into place. But I worry that this is just too easy. Romefeller's easy trail, Heero's transformation, The Peacecrafts... It is all too simple, isn't it?' _Quatre thought as he looked up challengingly at the computer screen for a moment before walking over and taking a seat, resting his fingertips on the keyboard. _'Why not just kill him and be done with it? Are they trying to prove something? What happens if we can't change Heero back?'_

"Well, whatever the case," Quatre said to himself as he started typing, "I'm sure that we can work our way past it somehow."

'..._We don't really have much of a choice at this point except to find a way to get past it. I have faith in my friends, and if we all have faith in each other...we can take on anything.'  
  
_

* * *

Well, there you have it, Chapter two. Sorry that it took so long to get finished, but life has this way of exploding on you and... Yeah, yeah, I'll stop blabbing.

Okay! So, here it is! This is the point where you all get to start voting for what I write once I'm done with this fic (Yeah, I know I'm getting ahead of myself, but the sooner I start this up the more votes come around). Down below, there is a list of FanFic ideas that I have that I would very much like to do, but I can never decide which ones I want to do more, that's where you come in, just leave your vote for your favorite Fic-idea in your review (along with what you think of THIS fanfic, please?). Ready? Okay! Start VOTING!

(piiiisttt, Reviews make me happy! See?)

Prinder

1. I know this has already been done, but I think the person that was originally writing it stopped, and besides that, I plan to put a few new twists to if then she did, I'm thinking about going a Gundam wing/Escaflowne fic; it would have five parts to the full series, the first part would be totally Escaflowne (mostly about how Hitomi gets back to Gaea and about her and Van's son, Aden Folken de Kenzaki-Fanel, long name, I know, and how he got separated from them) "Aden! Aden, where are you?" "I'm over here mummy!".

The second part would be Totally Gundam Wing (this part would be about how Heero discovers the hidden planet, a secret of Odin Lowe, Something that Dr.J left for him and eventually he gets taken to Gaea) "What's this? Cards...? That's what he left in his will for me?".

The third would be about Heero wandering around on Gaea trying to figure some things out and ending up meeting Van and Hitomi and the things that happen because of it "Oh good! You're awake! I was starting to worry about you." "Relena?" "Nope! You're a good guesser though; my name is Celena".

The fourth part is about Relena and the other G-guys trying to find him and somehow stumbling on the answers, and the way to Gaea themselves "How can you just stand there and not be worried about him? HOW? Heero could be lost laying in some cold damp street somewhere dying for all we know and you are all just standing there like it's no big deal!".

The last is the conclusion "Oh my god! HEERO!" she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a great big hug, "I was afraid that I would never see you again! I missed you so much...". Ten votes here

2. This one is completely original on my part and is an AU unlike any other that I know of: Heero, a Bounty-hunter, gets lost in a forest while trying to track down the Infamous thief, Duo Maxwell, and finds himself having to camp inside of a cave with a peculiar stream water flowing within it, after testing it and finding it "safe" to drink, Heero has his fill of it, but, unknown to him, quenching his thirst comes at a high price. He wakes up the next morning in the body of a wolf and finds out that he can only be human if there is no sun OR moon out! And now he has either find a cure, learn how to survive as a being of the forests, or else. "Astor! Shepherd! ...I hate it when they do this... You rotten dogs! Get back here!" "Well, well, look at what we have here boys... a pretty little lady lost and all alone. What do you say missy? Want old Joey and his friends to show you home?" the man snickered. "No! Let go of me! Somebody! Help, HELP!" Seventeen votes here

3. This one is very common, but I'm willing to try my hand at it: Heero loves Duo, but he also loves Relena; and the feelings are mutual from both of them. What is a guy to do? This would be my first attempt at a yoai fic if I decide to do it. "The thing is, should I even try to have something more then just friendship with either of them? I don't want one of them to think that they lost me to the other...so, what do I do?" Four votes here

4. Locked away in a mental institution isn't what she had envisioned what would have happened to Him, him being Heero Yuy, but now, after Relena as seen him there with her own eyes, can she really say that he doesn't belong there? "Damn it, Relena, listen to me! I'm not-- let go of me-- I'm not crazy I tell you, I'm not!" Ten for this one

5. Looking down at the Scrap-yard, she couldn't help but feel more then just a touch of jealousy towards the black-haired blue-eyed ex-oz soldier, Hilde, but also knowing that she wasn't what he needed in his life; she kept her heart out of it, and started working on putting both the Deathscythe pilot and the girl together; even if it killed her. This would be my first Duo-and-Hilde fic. "Ugh! How hard could it possibly be for this MORON to pull his head out of his ASS long enough to see that this chick digs him? I can't believe this!" Three votes here

6. What if Triton Bloom was alive, and he wasn't Trowa? What would No-name do, and think, if he met Cathy's real brother? Would he feel replaced and out-matched compared to the real thing? A Non-romance fic, this is just about family. "You want me to share a room with him?" "Yes, Trowa, I want you guys to share a room. Don't look at me like that! It won't be so bad!" two days later: "HELP! CATHY! Trowa's lost it! I think he's gonna kill me! HELP!" Nine votes for this one already

7. Relena's guards love to work over-time, they never complain, they think they get paid too much for what little they claim to do, they're selfless, gentle, sweet, kind, caring, lovable...Are. You. Nuts? Felina, Jasmine, JinChi, Keanu, and Fiora are anything BUT that and now that the "great and all mighty non-perfect Heero Yuy" is around, they find themselves fighting to keep the jobs that they hate, all while trying to hook the lovebirds up! "Remind me again how it was that we got sweet-talked into this mess?" "If I do recall, it was you who suggested this outlandish idea, Fiora Eleri." "...Thanks for reminding me, why oh why did I want to do this?" "Because you're a hopeless romantic at heart?" "It's either that or she's crazy..." they all looked at each other for a moment before saying, "Crazy." Twenty-one votes for this one

8. What if: Western (the sequel to What if: Myth) what happens when a "city slicker" schemes to buy out a whole town that stands on the world's biggest oil-well in history? The Keepers of Mystic return to the lands of the living again, of course! But, how are they going to be able to reunite when they can't even remember whom they were? And, most importantly, who is who in the times of sharpshooters, outlaws, and "red-skins"? "I don't know who you are and, quite frankly, I just don't care. But, if you think that you're gonna get away without buying a ticket to ride this here train, you got another thing comin'!" Seven votes here

9. It's been done a million times before, but never in a way like this: Gundam Wing Outtakes, these outtakes, unlike most others out there, are geared more toward the funny-serious style that I am known for. "BRIAN! Stop making goggle eyes!" in this 'series' I will be using the names of the American voice actors and be telling of their exploits all through the series as if they really were the Gundam Pilots and all of the other characters. "Piffff! Hahahaha! I'm sorry Cole, I couldn't help it!" My first attempt at pure humor. Seven Votes for this

10. What if Relena never met Heero on that beach? What if she never found out that he was a Gundam Pilot? I'll be going back through the series and rewriting it to find out. What will the outcome be? Was meeting Heero Yuy a major part of her becoming the woman she is today? I hope to try and find out. "What kind of person is he?" Three votes here

11. The Shreens are beings from a distant plant outside of the earth's solar system who are a race of all women who survive by attacking other inhabited planets and stealing all of their men for the use of breeding and for slaves. And now, with Heero presumed dead, it's up to Relena to stop them before it's too late. "Don't you like my pet, Queen Relena? He has the most beautiful eyes. Why don't you come closer, my pet, so that she can see you better hum...?" Shiva said as the large figure that sat by her chair moved into the light. Relena gasped, "Heero!". My first attempt at writing lemons but since doesn't allow those anymore, I'll post the lemon parts to this fic (which aren't all THAT important to the plot) on my website (which is listed in my profile). Ten votes for this one

12. "In other news today: Relena Darlian was shot today at the peace-talks on L4, she was dead on the scene. Relena left behind her brother and sister-in-law and their two-year-old son, Zachary. Relena, if you can hear us up there, we will miss you.... And now for--" Heero turned off the TV and looked over at the cat that lay curled up on the sofa next to him; it was nursing it's single, lonely, kitten. "They didn't mention you, Indigo." the black cat ignored him, but her yellow and orange-striped kitten stopped her suckling to look up at him and mew before going back to her mother's teat. 'Something is very strange about that kitten...' Heero thought. Too bad that he didn't know how right he really was... 'Well that explains a lot.' the kitten thought as she continued to nurse, 'I died that day and then... I was, I was reborn then as, as Indigo's kitten... Poor Heero, I wish I could tell him...' Eleven votes here

13. A request was made that I try to combine Story idea number Six and Seven together. I want to know if anyone else likes this idea. Six votes here

14. An epilogue for What if:Myth Five votes here


	3. Alarm bells

Warnings: Extremely angry doll inside. Has strange tendency to blow things up. Use caution. An AU in the making. Minor swearing inside.

Rating: PG-13.

Summery: Milliardo hated action figures, so why he got the twelve-inch-tall Zero-One Gundam Pilot: Heero Yuy, "G.I. Joe-like" action-figure for his tenth birthday, he never knew...

Disclaimer: Grumble, grumble sigh ...I do not own Gundam Wing, nor will I ever own it. I am just a poor, pitiful wannabe-author that isn't worth suing, so, if you please, just don't.

"Denotes speech."  
_'Denotes thought.'_

_Denotes writing._

"_Denotes over a phone"_

**It Just Figures**

_**By: Prinder**_

**Chapter Three**

"Running Shoes?"

"Check. So, how am I going to be able to get in contact with Heero if we don't know if Relena is even going to be using the same name or even look the same as the most current picture we have? The picture itself is two years old already!" Duo complained as Quatre finished running a checklist through of all of Duo's things while Trowa got their van turned up and ready to drive Duo to the spaceport. Wufei was still in the process of working on the finer details on Duo's "Cover-story".

"I know, but it is the best that we have to offer, maybe we'll get lucky and Heero will be able to give you a sign. Flashlight?"

"Check," Duo sighed. "Yeah, but this totally sucks--" Duo said, cutting himself off with a groan when Quatre winced at his potty mouth, one would have thought that Quatre would have gotten used to it, after all of the years that they had spent working together, _'But nooooooo, he has to be a permanent swear-a-phobic.' _Duo thought, "Uh, sorry man, it just kind of slipped."

"It's okay. Tracking device?" Quatre replied, smiling ruefully at his own spontaneous reactions; some things you just never grow out of. To his credit, however, Quatre was proud that he could now say "crap" without fear of blushing at himself. Ah, the naivety of youth wasted in a strict Catholic School.

"Check. Why do I even need to bring that, it's not like one of you guys will be down there with me, right?" Duo questioned as he lightly tossed the offending object up and down in the palm of his hand as he seated himself on his bed, next to where he was packing and repacking things away. In all honesty, if it wasn't for Quatre running a list of things that he would need, Duo would be likely to forget his own head if it didn't come already attached to his shoulders.

"Better safe than sorry," Quatre quoted. "Deodorant?"

"Yeesh, why are you worried about something like that? What, just in case they catch me and decide to smell my armpits?" Duo joked as he casually stood up and tiptoed over to his dresser to fetch his container of "Speed Stick" while Quatre's eyes were directed out the small, round, "porthole" at one side of the room, it being fitted with a pane of glass so that served as a window in Duo's otherwise very dark, but thankfully clean, room.

"You almost forgot it, didn't you?" Quatre commented with a smile, he knew that Duo knew the jig was up.

"Yeah okay. So now what's next, my underwear?" Duo questioned sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a 'check' as well." Quatre murmured as he marked off the box on the notepad next to "under-things" before glancing up and around Duo's room.

There was a reason why Wufei dubbed this place "The Cave", Quatre mused, as, while the walls weren't black, the room was still very dark despite its stucco-gray walls, which held the tell-tale signs of leaking from the roof as there were watered rust streaks running down the outside-side walls. He would have to get that fix, though he wondered why Duo hadn't said anything to him about it before. The furniture itself was old, and not in the best condition, as Duo had found most of it left by other neighbors' dumpsters or in the garbage dump itself. Quatre shook his head at the memory; Duo would always say "one man's trash is another man's treasure" when he got back, usually smelling exactly like what he had undoubtedly been digging in for goodness-knows how long until Heero would threaten to dunk him in the nearest public fountain if he didn't get into a shower.

"Yo, Quatre, you still in there?" Duo asked, waving a hand in front of the distant expression that was his friend's face.

"Huh? Oh!" Quatre replied, blinking and taking a step backwards in surprise, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Do you have your phone?" he asked, quickly moving his eyes back to his notepad, but not before catching the frown that crossed Duo's face as he did so.

"Dude, You okay? Maybe you've been working too hard," Duo commented. "And yeah, I got it." Duo said, reaching deep into his pocket right pant pocket to feel for the sleek silver plastic cellular phone.

Quatre smiled. It was nice to have friends that genially cared about you. If it was one thing that Quatre knew, it was that sometimes not even family could do that; sometimes it really just took real friends to know that you are worried about. "I'm okay, and maybe I am overworking a bit, but we don't have much of a choice--"

"--Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me, I know. I was just checking that's all." Duo cut in, waving his hand dismissively as he walked back to his bag.

"Thanks Duo. Credit card?"

"That never leaves me even when I take a bath, Q-man."

"I didn't need to know that Duo. Laptop?" Quatre grimaced.

"Yep, like I'm actually going to forget this..." Duo replied with a grin as he patted the beaten up leather case that toted "his baby".

"Actually, there was that one time three years ago when--" Quatre started slowly.

"--Next!" Duo cut in, not wanting to be reminded of Quatre's excellent memory. Quatre smiled, he knew he had made his point.

"Clothes?"

"Duh."

"Batteries?"

"Yeah."

"Toothpaste?"

"Shit."

"Duo!" Quatre groaned, "Your language..."

Duo laughed nervously as he fetched the tube of mint-flavored gel from the bathroom down the hall, "Sorry Quatre! It--"

"--I know, it just slipped," Quatre sighed, deciding that this was going to take forever. "Passport?"

"In my wallet." Duo said proudly, for once knowing exactly where he put something.

"And your Wallet is where?"

"Uhhhh..."

Quatre just shook his head bemusedly, "In the living room, on the floor, next to the back left leg of the coffee table." He said, quickly tacking off the last place he had seen it.

"Thanks man!" Duo replied as he rushed downstairs, leaving Quatre alone to think,

'_Sometimes they never learn.'_

Upon making it downstairs and finding his wallet, indeed, exactly where Quatre said it would be, Duo made a bee-line to the kitchen to grab a quick snack and check on Wufei, who was typing at his own computer, which he didn't like keeping in his room because he couldn't hear anything in there when he shut the door and he didn't trust a house full of guys, with no social lives to speak of mind you, to be silent. "How's it going?" Duo asked, as he peered over the shorter man's broad shoulders.

"Slow, but I am almost done." Wufei replied, choosing to ignore Duo's skills at annoying people just by standing too close for comfort.

"Well, that's better than how Mother-hen-Quatre and I have been doing. You would think that I've never left this place before, with the way he quizzes sometimes," Duo joked, "Say, has Trowa come up for air yet, he's been working on that van for at least two hours?" Duo asked as he stood up straight again and looked around the modestly sized kitchen.

It was odd, for all of Quatre's power and control that he had over his Daddy-dear's checking account; he didn't spend much on living. Most of it went to funding things like Duo's shuttle flight and their equipment. True, with the exception of the small leaking problem in his own room, the place they called home wasn't half-shabby, but still there were places a LOT better than this one that Quatre could have claimed, so why didn't he take one of those?

Wufei shrugged, "I haven't seen him yet." Wufei replied as his hand shifted over to the mouse pad and moved the pointed arrow on the screen to click on "print".

"Huh, think that I should go check on--"

"Duo! Are you going to come back up here sometime within the next century, or do I have to come and fetch you?" Quatre yelled, his almost never-ending patience having run out.

Duo winced as Wufei laughed, pulling the freshly printed papers out of the printer and placing them in Duo's hand, "You best be going. I'll check on Trowa for you." Wufei said as Duo started marching his way back up the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks man."

"Don't mention it. I need the exercise anyway." Wufei called up the stairs to Duo, who was skimming over the major points to the cover story that Wufei wrote. Sparing Quatre a quick nod of acknowledgement, the blonde had smiled and given him a quick wave from the top of the stairs when he and Duo parted ways, Wufei took the back door, which was located on the north-side wall in the living room, outside to the garage where he heard Trowa digging through his tools. As he walked in through the half-open side door, he noted that Trowa, who had the foresight to wear a set of steel gray cover-alls, had somehow gotten oil and grease splotches all over his clothes, face and hands. Wufei made it a point to lean up against the door, which emitted a low, grinding, screech from its rusty hinges; purposely alerting the taller man, who had his back turned to him and was busy looking for right sized wrench socket. After waiting a moment to see if Trowa would speak first, Wufei opted to start the conversation, "How's it coming?"

Trowa's callused hands paused, one with the socket wrench, and the other with a 3/16th sized socket just touching its fingertips. Lifting and turning his head slightly to the right so that he could see past his bangs, Trowa replied, "Slow. The battery got drained because the last person that used it left the headlights on."

Wufei smirked, he had a good idea on who it was, "Quatre?" he guessed.

"Most likely. He isn't used to manual shut-offs." Trowa said casually as he snapped the socket onto the wrench with a satisfying "click" before turning back to the van, which had the hood on it wedged up by an iron pipe.

"He doesn't know yet?" Wufei asked as he made use of him self, grabbing the flashlight on a nearby workbench and turned it on, shining its strong beam onto the murky old steel that was the engine.

Trowa nodded his gratitude as he gave Wufei a curt "Thanks." Turning back to a particular bolt, he answered, "No, and we aren't telling him. The last time this happened, Duo and I agreed that he would only end up feeling guilty and further stressed out."

"That makes sense. He is known for taking too much on himself." Wufei commented dully. "How long until you are finished?" Wufei questioned as he watched Trowa skillfully force down the bolt, at the same time adjusting the case that went over the cooling fan, into its proper place.

Trowa reached over to the iron bar with one hand and, after clearing the area of his equipment, wrestled it lose, causing the hood fall, snapping shut, and Wufei to take a reflexive step back. "Right now." Trowa said as he took a rag, using a special mock orange-scented degreaser, and scrubbed his hands clean. "You can go tell Duo that his ride awaits." Trowa said, the smallest trace of humor nipping at the edges of his voice, making Wufei's mouth automatically twitch up into an amused smirk.

Wufei shut off the flashlight before returning it to its place on the workbench as he said, "Right. I'll go get him."

"Thanks."

With one last nod to his companion, Wufei headed back for the house.

* * *

At the haphazard buzz of the alarm clock, Relena yelped and tumbled out of her bed, ending up in a wadded heap of blankets and limbs on the floor. Her right hand swung up blindly, as her face was still lost somewhere under the sheets, feeling for the nightstand. Narrowly missing Heero, who had, though she did not know it at the time, rolled out of her way at the last moment, she was hoping to snag the offending object so that she could throw it at the nearest wall.

It was a fairly safe guess of Heero's to assume that she was having a rough start to her day.

Finally slapping her hand down on the "snooze" button, momentarily silencing the horrid contraption before all but ripping herself out of the tangled mass of fabric. Her hair a puffed-up jumble on one side of her head and her nightgown twisted high on her body, showing off more than sufficient amounts of leg. Heero closed his eyes more for her sake than for his as she busied herself with unwinding it, grumbling to herself until the alarm went off again, making her jump before shutting it off properly.

In some ways, Heero was amazed at what he could get away with. Humans, by nature, only looked for what they expected to see, and as such, it gave him room for things such as closing his eyes or jumping out of the way of things when they weren't paying attention. Usually, even when he was seen doing the small or otherwise very quick movement, they brushed it off as a figment of their imaginations, or the light playing tricks on them, or something of equal dismissive value. Hearing Relena scamper off to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, Heero opened his eyes and glanced out the window. Though it was almost seven o'clock, it was still rather dark out, mostly due to the fact that it was late autumn and, judging by the distant rumbling in the sky outside, going to rain shortly.

Coming back into her room, hastily tying the thin black ribbon closure on the high neck of the blouse on her school uniform, she moved over to stand in front of her mirror so that she could see properly. Her magenta jacket slung over her left arm, which matched the wrinkleless calf-length skirt, showing that she had apparently dressed herself in the restroom while she was at it. Inwardly, Heero gave his nod of approval for her making efficient use of her time. Sliding her arms into the jacket, Relena cringed at her reflection in the mirror; the shoulders were too wide and padded and the sleeves were puffed, making her shoulders look twice their normal size, which wasn't overly flattering as it tended to make ones neck look non-existent. To the outfit's credit, however, because the skirt was "A-line"-- meaning that it slowly belled out the further down it went-- it gave the impression of a very narrow waist. This was something Relena always thought that she never had as most of her other clothes were cut to add bulk to her petite figure. Giving her hair one last look-over to make sure that every strand was in place, she allowed herself a small sigh and said to her reflection, "Well, it will just have to suffice."

In all frankness, Heero couldn't say that he knew exactly what she thought was so bad about her uniform, aside from the fact that it was an exceptionally vibrant pink and had more lace than a fabric store. Slightly, Heero tilted his head to regard her form. She wasn't ill proportioned, that much he could say. Even though she might not have been able to tell in the bulkier things that she would wear, her figure did have curves to it, despite how her tutors would tell her that she was as thin as a rail and just how stick-like she appeared. Inwardly, he often pondered if this was the reason why she couldn't see how, dare he think it, pretty she was. It was pathetic how women would get hung up on social stigmas and peer-pressure like that.

Nodding her head, as if to give herself a mental pep-talk, Relena turned from the mirror and looked at Heero's resting place on her nightstand. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm away, Heero." She warned jokingly before striding, her movements full of grace-- that was all but beaten into her by her dance-instructors when she was 10-- over to him and quickly standing him up. Adjusting the positioning of his legs, arms, hands and feet until he was balanced solidly on his feet with his arms crossed in what could only be described as a sour expression, Relena laughed. "Don't give me that look Heero, I know how you are," she said her smile fading from it's original cheer to that of almost morbid irony. "We wouldn't want anyone to catch on that your alive, would we?" And with that, Relena cleared the emotion from her façade before turning and walking purposively out the door.

Heero waited until he hear the distant sound of the large and heavy front door being slammed shut before allowing himself to wobble on his feet before flopping back down onto his rump. There were times when even he wasn't so sure if she was simply playing with herself or not when she talked to him. After all, wasn't it only yesterday that she told him that, once upon a time she thought that he WAS really alive? Was that little display a simple act of strange humor on her part, or had she seen him roll out of the way of her flailing arm when she was looking for her alarm clock?

Heero leaned back so that he head rested on the base of the lamp, his arms limply extended out on either side of him. If he was sure of how she would react-- and he really wasn't, considering all of the trauma that she had been put through as of late-- he would be hard pressed to let her know that it WASN'T just in her head that he was a living being. That he was not just a mindless, soulless, plaything; like her mind kept insisting. _'How long has it been again, since I was turned into this?' _ Heero thought as he lifted his left hand up to brush his unruly bangs out of his eyes, _'Years, so many years that I think I've forgotten how old I am. I still think of myself as a teenager, though that is hardly the case.'_ He paused in his thinking to glare at the ceiling, _'But now that I got word to Duo, what is next, what is my next move?'_ he thought with a growl before saying out loud, to no one in particular, "And what happens if they can't change me back, damnit?"

* * *

"So that's your mobile suit?" Lucrezia asked as she looked up at the bluish-purple humanoid-looking machine before glancing down at the information sheet that her friend had handed to her and chanced to see, in block-bold letters, the word _Leo_ next to the words_ model type_. She drew up the left-hand corner of her upper lip in distaste; it really had to be the ugliest mobile suit model that OZ had to offer.

"Admit it, you only say that because you don't like the color." Milliardo joked, his voice somehow managing to remain even and deadpanned, as he jerked his thumb accusingly at her Aries, which was colored in the militaristic fashion of dusty olive green. In his mind, she had no right to pick on him about the suit that they had assigned him.

"Don't even go there, Zechs." She replied with a scowl. It wasn't his fault that her expression made him want to snigger, to his credit, however, he managed to control the urge before the door at the end of the long gang-plank slid open and allowed Treize to step through.

"At ease." Treize said, purely out of habit, it seemed, as neither of them bothered to make a move to salute. "Have you both seen to the modifications needed on your suits?" He asked in a bored, drawling tone.

"Yes, we have." Milliardo replied warily, purposely dropping the "sir", which normally would have come standard from all soldiers' lips when addressed by superior. Treize might have been running this three-ring circus, but Milliardo was still his best friend, and most likely, his strongest ally; he wouldn't dare pull rank on Zechs Marquise, also known among the lower-ranks as "The Lightning Count", the fastest pilot to date.

"Glad to hear it Zechs." Treize said, making his approval known.

"Sir," Lucrezia questioned, "Why did you want us to hurry and make the adjustments? What is going on? Is something heating up? Sir--" She cut herself short as Treize raised his hand to her, demanding her silence.

"That I can not say. For now, let us just assume that I want you both prepared for anything that might come." He replied slowly, hinting at things hidden far below his words. They knew what that meant, Lucrezia, also known simply as Noin, had hit the nail right on the head yet again. She always astounded her two male companions by her uncanny perception.

If Lucrezia and Treize continued to converse, Milliardo was too deep in his thoughts to hear any of it; it wasn't very long ago, was it? Milliardo thought, _'It was only a day or so ago since I first came here, and look at how quickly I have earned myself this reputation.'_ Milliardo snorted to himself, _'The Lightning Count. Why they raise me to such a high pedestal, it is beyond the grasp of my intellect.' _Milliardo pushed his way past Treize and left the Mobile Suit Bay, Lucrezia calling out to him in confusion as he left.

Quickly deciding on going to the training facilities' dining hall, Milliardo ambled his way over to an elevator, climbing on as the sliding, brushed steel, doors opened and informing the person closest to the buttons on the right that he wished to go to the third level. His mind drifted to his sister, wondering what had become of her since he had ordered her to go with the Dorlains. _'Would she ever forgive me for staining my hands, tainting myself with the blood of so many lives, for stooping to a level where I used my age and higher social standing to make her bend to my will?'_ Milliardo thought and, for once, blessed his foresight in thinking of wearing the heavy titanium mask that crowned the top of his head and hid his eyes and face almost completely from view. When Treize had heard his need for a disguise, he leapt at the idea and all but thrown the chunky helmet at the white-blonde man. Noin, for her part, had quickly fashioned a story of Zechs Marquise, the young man who was scarred deeply in a mobile suit malfunction to the point where the upper part of his face, where he had supposedly caught the brunt of the blast, was marred beyond repair. Milliardo chuckled to himself as the elevator ended its ascent and the doors slid open for some of the passengers to step out, leaving him inside the moving cage-like structure alone.

'_Lucrezia Noin, tomboy, rebellious, wise, witty, sarcastic...and unbearably sexy,'_ Milliardo thought with a smile as he watched the numbers light up in turn; he was now somewhere between the second and third floor. _'Lucky for me she doesn't know it yet,'_ He thought with narrowed eyes, _'Though, if I'm not careful, some other little upstart fly-boy pilot just might steal her right out from under my nose. She might not see the looks the other men give her, but I'm not blind.'_

Stepping out on the desired floor, Milliardo turned left down a long narrow hallway, one very much like the one they had gone down when they first came to this place. Even now it still appalled him that all it took for him to gain this "walk on water" reputation, was to just jump into a simulator and play few rounds at the highest difficulty level until two in the morning. It was the fastest way that he could think of to master the controls and technique, but apparently he was the only one who had either thought of it, or was ox- stubborn enough to work at it long enough to accomplish his goal. Milliardo snorted, _'I guess this is what sets Peacecrafts apart from all of the rest. We are nothing if we are not persistent.'_

Walking into the dining hall, he was greeted by cheers and whooping howls and applause. He tried not to look shocked and just pushed his way through the bubbly crowd to the lunch-line. Another cadet, Benjamin Walker, a short and geeky-hippy looking young man with spiked dirty-blonde hair and turquoise eyes, gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder as he reached for a food tray.

"I don't know why you're so gloomy. You've surpassed everyone's expectations, all on your own, and in such a short time. You should be proud of yourself!" Walker said loudly so that he could be heard among the noise.

"So I take it that this whole brouhaha is because of me?" Zechs questioned dryly.

"Don't be so modest! Even you can't deny that, mastering the controls in twenty-four hours like that, wasn't an extraordinary feat." Walker sniped.

"You all give me too much credit."

"You are the first one to beat the simulator like that, not even the instructors could do what you did."

Milliardo fell silent. He hated inflating his ego, it always made him wary about what would happen if he got too over confidant, but Walker was right, not even he could pretend to not be pleased with himself.

He just wished that people wouldn't make it so easy for him to boost his pride like that.

* * *

"My name is Relena Dorlain."

"Thank you, Miss Relena. Go take the seat by the window, four rows up and on the left." The teacher, who turned out to be a Nun and St. Gabriel, a posh Catholic University, said and took her own place at the front desk at the head of the class. Leaving Relena to coolly take her seat.

Once seated, and the Nun's attention turned to explaining the day's lesson and discussion topic-- as it was a class on politics and debate, or so Relena discovered later-- and away from the students, Relena glanced around. The room was large, in all of its dimensions—length, width, and height—and all of the desks were old and painted a gloomy brownish-red. The setup of the room was odd; with the long 18th century desks lined up on wide steps, it looked like a cross between a movie theater and an auditorium with the main focus being set on a stage-like platform made of unstained oak. The Nun's desk was stationed there on the far left, with a pedestal with a microphone centered in the middle for everyone to see. It was there that the Nun now stood, speaking into the microphone so that all could hear. Relena sighed mentally, she had not even been here for an hour yet and she already felt out of place. Everything here felt so impersonal; in a class of 65, there was no room left for individual attention. Turning her eyes back to the pedestal, she tuned her ears into the whispered comments made by the students around her.

"Miss Relena is so great. How does she do it, sitting there silent and unmoving like that?" One girl said about three rows back to her companions. Relena's back, if it was even possible, stiffened as her curiosity piqued.

"Do we know anything about her?" Another girl, her tone was soft and shy, asked.

"No. Not a thing." Came the reply from the first girl, whose voice was stronger, seeming more out-going and at least an octave lower then her friend.

"Well, do you know what I heard? I heard that she's the Foreign Minister's daughter." A crackling, sharp sounding, voice said, fishing for someone to bite on what sounded like the start of a juicy rumor. Relena inwardly rolled her eyes; there is always at least one nosy gossip in a clique of snobbish, giggly, girls; or so her brother had told her one day after coming home from school for the weekend. Mentally squelching that thought down and out of her mind's eye, she forced herself to split her attention, half on the teacher, half on the girls behind her.

"They had a daughter?" an awed voice, similar to the shy one—in her head, she made a quick note to ask if they were related when she cornered them later— only slightly more airy, making Relena think that she was one of those girls who lived in daydreams, asked.

"He's a 'They'? I didn't know he was married." Commented the Shy One.

"What do you mean? You missed the conference two years ago when he took his wife to the social ball afterwards?" The Gossip raved.

"Shhhh, tone it down, you don't want Sister Lisa to hear us." The Stronger One hushed and the other three fell silent.

Relena strained her ears and fought with herself, trying not to turn around to see who they mysterious gossip's were. It was just so frustrating to be able to hear someone literally talking about you behind your back. Keeping true to what the last one said—mentally, Relena noted that there were only four different voices among them—they lowered their voices just a bit further.

"—Shame... I would have thought they would have sent her here sooner..." The Shy One said almost wistfully.

"Do you think that her mother home-schooled her?" Asked the Shy One, her tone still lacking the depth that came with logic.

"Don't be stupid, Elizabeth. They're too rich for them to just have her mom to do it or something like that." Said the Strong One.

"I guess that just means that she got hired tutors." Translated the Shy One.

"Wow, I bet she's super smart." The Airy One murmured loudly.

"So why is she here?" The Strong One questioned.

"Maybe they had some financial problems!" The Gossip exclaimed. No doubt, she was already piecing together some outlandish story about how Minister Dorlain got his pay cut because he was caught having an affair with his secretary or some other bit of hogwash that would be front page in the "Enquirer". Relena rolled her eyes physically this time. She hasn't even met them face to face yet and already she was starting to not like them very much.

"Kate... down please?"

"Sorry." Answered the Gossip. Relena smirked ruefully as she figured that must have been "Kate". She filed the information away for later.

"Do you think she heard us?" asked Shy one, who had been called "Elizabeth".

"Who, Sister Lisa?" questioned the Airy One.

"No, stupid, Miss Relena..." Elizabeth chided.

"I don't think so... she hasn't moved any yet." The Strong One mumbled.

"I wonder what she's like?" Kate exclaimed, sounding bouncy.

"It isn't hard to tell. She's so reserved and withdrawn. She must be a very serious no-funny-business type of person." Said the Strong one.

"You think so? She doesn't really look it. Her face isn't stone-like or anything, Christina." Elizabeth commented. Relena mentally nodded as she placed the name on the proper voice.

"You were the one who said that she was very serious, Elizabeth." Christina replied.

Kate huffed, "Are you sure that is really a person? She looks more like a statue to me."

"This from the girl who can't sit still for an—"Elizabeth began, but her speech was suddenly muffled by what Relena could only guess as a hand of one of her friends slapping over her mouth.

"Shh... Sister Lisa is looking this way..." said the Airy One, who still had not been identified.

Relena focused her full attention to the Nun-teacher again, deciding that she had better quit while she was still ahead. The name of the last girl really wasn't that important enough for her to be listening in for, and it was obvious enough to anyone who could have listened in that they didn't have anything worthwhile to say. Inwardly, Relena sighed,

'_It is going to be a long day.'  
_

* * *

Sorry people for the LONG wait. Things have been crazy, what with my new computer taking awhile to get used to the idea of it not being allowed to crash on me... grrr. Anyway, thanks to everyone for your glowing and fair reviews so far. I'm glad to hear that you seem to Enjoy It Just Figures.

Well, until next time!

Reviews make me happy!

Prinder

**My Fan Fiction Ideas.**

By: Prinder

1. I'm thinking about going a Gundam wing/Escaflowne fic; it would have five parts to the full series. The first part would be totally Escaflowne (mostly about how Hitomi gets back to Gaea and about her and Van's son, Aden Folken de Kenzaki-Fanel, long name, I know, and how he got separated from them) "Aden! Aden, where are you?" "I'm over here mummy!".

The second part would be Totally Gundam Wing (this part would be about how Heero discovers the hidden planet, a secret of Odin Lowe, Something that Dr.J left for him and eventually he gets taken to Gaea) "What's this? Cards...? That's what he left in his will for me?".

The third would be about Heero wandering around on Gaea trying to figure some things out and ending up meeting Van and Hitomi and the things that happen because of it "Oh good! You're awake! I was starting to worry about you." "Relena?" "Nope! You're a good guesser though; my name is Celena".

The fourth part is about Relena and the other G-guys trying to find him and somehow stumbling on the answers, and the way to Gaea themselves "How can you just stand there and not be worried about him? HOW? Heero could be lost laying in some cold damp street somewhere dying for all we know and you are all just standing there like it's no big deal!".

The last is the conclusion "Oh my god! HEERO!" she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a great bid hug, "I was afraid that I would never see you again! I missed you so much...". Ten votes here

2. This one is completely original on my part and is an AU unlike any other, that I know of. Heero, a Bounty-hunter, gets lost in a forest while trying to track down the Infamous thief, Duo Maxwell, and finds himself having to camp inside of a cave with a peculiar stream water flowing within it. After testing it and finding it "safe" to drink, Heero has his fill of it, but, unknown to him, quenching his thirst comes at a high price. He wakes up the next morning in the body of a wolf and finds out that he can only be human if there is no sun OR moon out! And now he has either find a cure, learn how to survive as a being of the forests, or else. "Astor! Shepherd! ...I hate it when they do this... You rotten dogs! Get back here!" "Well, well, look at what we have here boys... a pretty little lady lost and all alone. What do you say missy? Want old Joey and his friends to show you home?" the man snickered. "No! Let go of me! Somebody! Help, HELP! Eighteen votes here

3. This one is very common, but I'm willing to try my hand at it: Heero loves Duo, but he also loves Relena; and the feelings are mutual from both of them. What is a guy to do? This would be my first attempt at a yoai fic if I decide to do it. "The thing is, should I even try to have something more then just friendship with either of them? I don't want one of them to think that they lost me to the other...so, what do I do?" Four votes here

4. Locked away in a mental institution isn't what she had envisioned what would have happened to Him, him being Heero Yuy, but now, after Relena as seen him there with her own eyes, can she really say that he doesn't belong there? "Damn it, Relena, listen to me! I'm not-- let go of me-- I'm not crazy I tell you, I'm not!" Twelve for this one

5. Looking down at the Scrap-yard, she couldn't help but feel more then just a touch of jealousy towards the black-haired blue-eyed ex-oz soldier, Hilde. But knowing that she wasn't what he needed in his life; she kept her heart out of it, and started working on putting both the Deathscythe pilot and the girl together; even if it killed her. This would be my first Duo-and-Hilde fic. "Ugh! How hard could it possibly be for this MORON to pull his head out of his ASS long enough to see that this chick digs him? I can't believe this!" Four votes here

6. What if Triton Bloom was alive, and he wasn't Trowa? What would No-name do, and think, if he met Cathy's real brother? Would he feel replaced and out-matched compared to the real thing? A Non-romance fic, this is just about family. "You want me to share a room with him?" "Yes, Trowa, I want you guys to share a room. Don't look at me like that! It won't be so bad!" two days later: "HELP! CATHY! Trowa's lost it! I think he's gonna kill me! HELP!" Nine votes for this one

7. Relena's guards love to work over-time, they never complain, they think they get paid too much for what little they claim to do, they're selfless, gentle, sweet, kind, caring, lovable...Are. You. Nuts? Felina, Jasmine, JinChi, Keanu, and Fiora are anything BUT that and now that the "great and all mighty non-perfect Heero Yuy" is around, they find themselves fighting to keep the jobs that they hate, all while trying to hook the lovebirds up! "Remind me again how it was that we got sweet-talked into this mess?" "If I do recall, it was you who suggested this outlandish idea, Fiora Eleri." "...Thanks for reminding me, why oh why did I want to do this?" "Because you're a hopeless romantic at heart?" "It's either that or she's crazy..." they all looked at each other for a moment before saying, "Crazy." Twenty-four votes for this one

8. What if: Western (the sequel to What if: Myth) what happens when a "city slicker" schemes to buy out a whole town that stands on the world's biggest oil-well in history? The Keepers of Mystic return to the lands of the living again, of course! But, how are they going to be able to reunite when they can't even remember whom they were? And, most importantly, who is who in the times of sharpshooters, outlaws, and "red-skins"? "I don't know who you are and, quite frankly, I just don't care. But, if you think that you're gonna get away without buying a ticket to ride this here train, you got another thing comin'!" Seven votes here

9. It's been done a million times before, but never in a way like this: Gundam Wing Outtakes, these outtakes, unlike most others out there, are geared more toward the funny-serious style that I am known for. "BRIAN! Stop making goggle eyes!" in this 'series' I will be using the names of the American voice actors and be telling of their exploits all through the series as if they really were the Gundam Pilots and all of the other characters. "Piffff! Hahahaha! I'm sorry Cole, I couldn't help it!" My first attempt at pure humor. Seven Votes for this

10. What if Relena never met Heero on that beach? What if she never found out that he was a Gundam Pilot? I'll be going back through the series and rewriting it to find out. What will the outcome be? Was meeting Heero Yuy a major part of her becoming the woman she is today? I hope to try and find out. "What kind of person is he?" Three votes here

11. The Shreens are beings from a distant plant outside of the earth's solar system who are a race of all women who survive by attacking other inhabited planets and stealing all of their men for the use of breeding and for slaves. And now, with Heero presumed dead, it's up to Relena to stop them before it's too late. "Don't you like my pet, Queen Relena? He has the most beautiful eyes. Why don't you come closer, my pet, so that she can see you better hum...?" Shiva said as the large figure that sat by her chair moved into the light. Relena gasped, "Heero!". My first attempt at writing lemons but since doesn't allow those anymore, I'll post the lemon parts to this fic (which aren't all THAT important to the plot) on my website (which is listed in my profile). Eleven votes for this one

12. "In other news today: Relena Darlian was shot today at the peace-talks on L4, she was dead on the scene. Relena left behind her brother and sister-in-law and their two-year-old son, Zachary. Relena, if you can hear us up there, we will miss you.... And now for--" Heero turned off the TV and looked over at the cat that lay curled up on the sofa next to him; it was nursing it's single, lonely, kitten. "They didn't mention you, Indigo." the black cat ignored him, but her yellow and orange-striped kitten stopped her suckling to look up at him and mew before going back to her mother's teat. 'Something is very strange about that kitten...' Heero thought. Too bad that he didn't know how right he really was... 'Well that explains a lot.' the kitten thought as she continued to nurse, 'I died that day and then... I was, I was reborn then as, as Indigo's kitten... Poor Heero, I wish I could tell him...' Twelve votes here

13. A request was made that I try to combine Story idea number Six and Seven together. I want to know if anyone else likes this idea. Six votes here

14. An epilogue for What if:Myth Five votes here

Current Standings:

7 in 1st with 24 votes

2 in 2nd with 18 votes

4 and 12 tied for 3rd with 12 votes

11 in 4th with 11 votes

1 in 5th with 10 votes

6 in 6th with 9 votes

8 and 9 tied for 7th with 7 votes

13 in 8th with 6 votes

14 in 9th with 5 votes

3 in 10th with 4 votes

10 in 11th with 3 votes


End file.
